Half Destiny
by MistyWishMaker
Summary: Ash and the group go to a Kimono Dance Festival one day, and bump into an old friend Misty. Legends, photos, dances, runaway girls what will happen when they're somehow connected to an old lover's legend? Pokeshipping Ash x MistyTangled love. Humor. Roman
1. Legend 1: The Legend Not Yet Alive

**Half Destiny** : Legend 1 - The Legend Not Yet Alive

_-A Pokeshipping Fanfiction by MistyWishMaker-_

* * *

**Author's Preface:**

This fanfiction was written a long time ago, probably three years ago, and I never posted it. Now I am posting it, because many people emailed me asking for updates after I posted it on my old site. The chapters were much longer originally on my computer, but I shortened it, thus leaving short, brief chapters that won't kill the reader's eyes. I hope you enjoy this. Ooh, yes, and before I do this, I'll tell you: I'm a quite indecisive person, and I am not good with summaries, so this summary is going to change many times, so just warning ya.

The Chapters will be split into "_Legend,_" instead of "_Chapter_" because it's much cuter that way. You'll see why as the fic progresses.

* * *

**Summary:**

Ash and the group continue their travels, until they stop in a town with a Kimono Dancing Festival one day, and bump into an old friend, Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader. A Golden Noctowl, a legend, a photo, and dance; what events will befall our heros? Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty) and corny romance.

* * *

**Warning:**

Half Destiny will become majorly cheesy as the chapters go on. I made some cheesy fanarts to go along with it, too. If you wanna see the fanart for Chapter 6, go right ahead and ask me through email. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Pokemon, I don't own Ash, Misty, etc. They belong to their creators, and the idea of Pokemon is (c) Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

Legend 1: The Legend Not Yet Alive

"There was once a great flying Pokemon; a normal one, yet it was not the regular five feet three inches; it was around 25 feet from one tip of the wing to the other. But it could take on any size; 3 ft, 50 ft, you name it. But it was famous for one thing; it could carry over 500 pounds of weight on one leg. The things that make this Pokemon extremely mysterious and elegant are his shining fur and his bright, beaming red eyes. They glow, yet they do not scare; they shine, yet they do not see far. And whenever you touch it or when it flaps it's wings, silver powder as shiny as gold is everywhere. Simply amazing… And this mighty Pokemon's name is… Noctowl, the fearsome owl Pokemon.

He is the reason I live today. He rescued me and my beloved from falling down Mt. Periwinkle, the shiniest purple mountain you'll ever see…" continued the man on the street as he was being dragged away by officer Jenny and her companions.

"We know you mean no harm, but you can't just keep spreading lies to young trainers… they might actually believe what you say!" exclaimed Officer Jenny.

"Officer, we found the 4 kids who were listening to the man's story and did or did not believe it," said one companion.

"All right… bring them to me before they try to go find the Pokemon from the fake story," sighed Jenny.

"We're innocent I tell you! We've done nothing wrong… I swear!" yelled Ash as 3 officers pushed him and his friends to follow them.

"May, are you sure you paid for all the swim suits you have?" questioned Max.

"Yes! Of course! How can you even think such a thing! Oh! Mom's going to kill us if she finds out we were going to prison. Wahh!" May screamed.

"Here they are Jenny! We have the kids you wanted," said an officer.

"Thank you, good work," replied Jenny.

"Hello there, Jenny! You can lock me up anytime because you're already in the center of my heart, and there's no way I'll let you out!" said Brock, with love and passion in this voice.

"Oww…" he moaned as Max pulled his ear and dragged him away.

"Now, you kids better not have believed what that man on the street said; he was clearly trying to make young children follow the wrong path to their dreams by filling their minds with nonsense. You got that?" lectured Jenny.

"Phew! And here I thought we did something wrong. Of course we didn't believe that man. In any case, are we free to go?" asked Ash.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in letting you children go. Stay safe!" said Jenny as she bid Ash and his friends farewell.

"Are there any malls in this place? I need a new swimming suit!" complained May.

"But you haven't even tried on half of them! Besides, your old ones still look nice," complimented Ash.

"Thanks…" blushed May.

Ash and his friends began walking down the sidewalk; with Pikachu on Ash's arm, he was never worried about being attacked or anything of that sort, and burning with determination, he was ready to face any battle that came his way.

"Attention, attention, please. There will be a summer kimono festival with free food and a traditional dancing festival on the following day. Please do not forget to purchase your kimonos at Poke-cessories, the only place with all the accessories and clothes you'll ever need!" spoke the town's voice box.

"Oooooooh… let's go buy some kimonos!" exclaimed May.

"That actually sounds like a good idea. We do need a break," said Max.

"I agree. And I heard that this town's kimono festivals are so big and magical that people from the Johto and even the Kanto regions come here to dance," said the excited Brock.

"Well, I guess there's no use in me trying to train by myself. Kimono dance, it is!" said the eager Ash.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yep, that's it! It was suppose to make readers wanna read the second chapter, and it was short, so the reader didn't have to spend half a year in order to finish reading and get on with the second chapter. Yes, I know... short. 


	2. Legend 2:Take Me Out to the Kimono Dance

**Half Destiny** : Legend 2 - Take Me Out to the Kimono Dance

_-A Pokeshipping Fanfiction by MistyWishMaker-_

* * *

**Author's Preface:**

This fanfiction was written a long time ago, probably three years ago, and I never posted it. Now I am posting it, because many people emailed me asking for updates after I posted it on my old site. The chapters were much longer originally on my computer, but I shortened it, thus leaving short, brief chapters that won't kill the reader's eyes. I hope you enjoy this. Ooh, yes, and before I do this, I'll tell you: I'm a quite indecisive person, and I am not good with summaries, so this summary is going to change many times, so just warning ya.

The Chapters will be split into "_Legend,_" instead of "_Chapter_" because it's much cuter that way. You'll see why as the fic progresses.

* * *

**Summary:**

Ash and the group continue their travels, until they stop in a town with a Kimono Dancing Festival one day, and bump into an old friend, Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader. A Golden Noctowl, a legend, a photo, and dance; what events will befall our heros? Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty) and corny romance.

* * *

**Warning:**

Half Destiny will become majorly cheesy as the chapters go on. I made some cheesy fanarts to go along with it, too. If you wanna see the fanart for Chapter 6, go right ahead and ask me through email. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Pokemon, I don't own Ash, Misty, etc. They belong to their creators, and the idea of Pokemon is (c) Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

Legend 2: Take Me Out to the Kimono Dance

"Hurry up, guys, or we'll miss the big kimono sale at Poke-cessories! I heard almost everyone buys theirs there!" May led the way and they rushed in to find hundreds of people in the fabric section ordering kimonos for the night.

"I want mine decorated with little Clefairy!" one woman yelled.

"No, do mine first! I want one with pink tassels hanging down the sleeve!" yelled another woman.

Ash and his friends were then pushed onto the third floor, where pre-made kimonos were hung everywhere.

The third floor was gigantic, yet there was little room to walk or to even move. Half torn outfits lay on the barely see-able tile floors and everyone was either yelling at each other or trying to grab as many kimonos as they could.

"How can they do this to me!" cried May. "All the pretty ones are probably gone by now! I can't--" May was cut short.

"Excuse us! We're here for the 30th delivery today!" yelled 5 store workers as they rammed through the hundreds of people and hung kimonos where there were empty clothes racks.

"C'mon, guys, let's go finds ourselves a kimono--" Ash suddenly stopped. "Where's Brock?" Ash asked. Then, from the corner of his eye, he saw Brock, doing his usual girl chasing.

"Heh heh heh… you would look like a princess in that kimono… and a princess needs her prince…" drooled Brock.

"C'mon… let's go…" Max sighed as he dragged Brock away by his ear.

"Now let's go!" exclaimed May. Ash and friends were soon fighting with others for kimonos. Kimonos here, kimonos there, kimonos everywhere! They were flung across the room, thrown in each other's faces, and they landed on people's heads. It was an all out war.

"I want this one!" yelled May as she was grabbing for a pink kimono.

"Hahahaha… you're just like the twerp from the princess festival… wanting the kimono that obviously looks better on me!" laughed Jessie.

"Team Rocket! --hey, where are James and Meowth?" asked May.

"Oh… you mean those two. Right there in the corner," sighed Jessie.

"You go… that's it… tell 'em," said James with little enthusiasm in his voice. "Yeah, dat's da way ta go, big Jes," said Meowth in the same tone.

Both of them sat bored in the corner, with their own kimonos in hand.

"We woulda been done fasta if it wasn't fer Jessie… she leaves wit one an' den comes back fer anoder," sighed Meowth.

Ash let out a heavy sigh, and then turned the other way to continue searching for a kimono. As he turned around, he bumped into a girl. They both fell with a heavy thud.

"Ow…" Ash complained as he stood up. He looked down.

The girl had a woven brown hat on.

"Do you need help?" Ash asked as he stuck his hand out.

"Thank you," the girl said. She picked up her kimonos as she stood up.

"Ash!" she yelled.

He remembered this voice.

Where had he heard this voice before…?

Was it…

The girl took off her hat.

"Misty! What are you doing here?" Ash said with surprise.

"I'm here for the kimono festival. My sisters bought kimonos on their trip and decided to come here. They had 4 blimp tickets. I can't believe you're here too!" exclaimed Misty.

They went into a corner to talk, where it was much less noisy. They both took a seat on a small blue bench and Ash began to speak; "I really didn't imagine meeting you here. Are you going to travel with us from now on?" asked Ash eagerly.

"I… really don't know. I wish I could, really… but…" Misty paused. They stayed silent.

"Hey! Misty? You're here, too?" said Brock. He went over to the corner Ash and Misty were in.

"Long time no see! How are you?" asked Brock.

"Fine. It's great seeing you again! How are you, May, and Max?" replied Misty.

"Hey! It's Misty!" said the jumpy Max. He immediately ran over to the corner where Ash, Misty, and Brock were.

"How come no one let's me know anything? When did you come? Are you here for the kimono festival? Did Ash call you to come? Did you miss me? Do you have any new Pokemon? How long were you here?" asked the curious Max.

Misty smiled. "I don't know, yesterday, yes, no, yes, no, and two days," answered Misty.

"Hey, May! May!" Max yelled. "Misty is here!"

"NO! It's mine! Let go, Jessie!" yelled May as she pulled on the kimono.

"Huh? Oh! Misty's here!" exclaimed May as she let go of the kimono.

In an instant, the force of the cloth of the cloth sent Jessie flying back three feet into a pile of cloth.

The kimono was stretched so much only a person with a body width of 5 ft could fit it.

"Hey, Misty! What are you doing here?" said the excited May.

"I came here with my sisters for the kimono dance. How are you? Are you doing well as a coordinator?" replied Misty.

"Oh, yeah! Look! I've even got a ribbon!" May exclaimed proudly. As May said this she took out the case for badges her father gave her when she left home. Inside was a shiny ribbon.

"Wow, May! You must be very proud!" Misty exclaimed.

"Thank you. I am!" May blushed.

"Hey, guys. We have to hurry up and pick out our kimonos or we'll never make it to the dance," Brock said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry, guys! I've got extras for all of you!" said Misty proudly.

"Yeah!" yelled Ash and the rest of the group.

"It's off we go to the kimono festival!" said Ash.

"Who knows; maybe we'll see some rare dancing Pokemon! Let's go!" yelled Max.

And so they left the building and headed for the festival.

* * *

**Author's Comments**: Aaaaaaand, here we go again. (Wheeeee!) Yep, lots of good stuff, I hope I got Meowth's accent right, and I wanted Misty to seem like such a pretty girl with the summer hat and all… Oh, well… Haha! I hope this chapter makes ya wanna read the next chapter! I should really edit these chapters and make them longer, I started this fanfic two years ago o.o;; 


	3. Legend 3: Pink Cotton Candy

**Half Destiny** : Legend 3 - Pink Cotton Candy

_-A Pokeshipping Fanfiction by MistyWishMaker-_

* * *

**Author's Preface:**

This fanfiction was written a long time ago, probably three years ago, and I never posted it. Now I am posting it, because many people emailed me asking for updates after I posted it on my old site. The chapters were much longer originally on my computer, but I shortened it, thus leaving short, brief chapters that won't kill the reader's eyes. I hope you enjoy this. Ooh, yes, and before I do this, I'll tell you: I'm a quite indecisive person, and I am not good with summaries, so this summary is going to change many times, so just warning ya.

The Chapters will be split into "_Legend,_" instead of "_Chapter_" because it's much cuter that way. You'll see why as the fic progresses.

* * *

**Summary:**

Ash and the group continue their travels, until they stop in a town with a Kimono Dancing Festival one day, and bump into an old friend, Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader. A Golden Noctowl, a legend, a photo, and dance; what events will befall our heros? Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty) and corny romance.

* * *

**Warning:**

Half Destiny will become majorly cheesy as the chapters go on. I made some cheesy fanarts to go along with it, too. If you wanna see the fanart for Chapter 6, go right ahead and ask me through email. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Pokemon, I don't own Ash, Misty, etc. They belong to their creators, and the idea of Pokemon is (c) Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

Legend 3: Pink Cotton Candy 

"What is taking the girls so long?" asked Ash eagerly.

"I know May is probably having second thoughts about wearing something" Max said sarcastically.

"Misty usually takes a while to change, too. I mean, they are girls," Brock answered.

A few minutes later, a shadowy figure was approaching.

"I'm ready!" May yelled as she ran towards the gang. May was a shining star. Her kimono was light blue with pink outlines, her bandana was removed, and she wore the cutest pink earrings.

The gang stared in awe.

The dim yet sparkling lights of the festival made her glow with a warm and soothing color.

Then Ash broke the silence.

"Hey, where's Misty?" he asked.

"Oh, she said she wanted to go get us some candy corn, and before I could stop her, she left," replied May.

"Oh," replied Ash.

He was sort of eager to see Misty in a kimono. He was very impressed with how she looked in one when they were at Maiden's Peak.

The gang walked together. There were stopping occasionally to look at the different booths.

There was this one booth where you paid and they gave you candy corn. Then you had to use the candy corn to lure fish. Of course, it was a hard task to complete. In the end of the game, you could keep all the fish you got on your lure.

"Augh!" Ash yelled as he repeatedly tried to fish over and over again. "This thing is a cheat! There's no way anyone younger than you that could win!" Ash argued to the manager.

"Let me try!" Max exclaimed as he pointed to himself. Ash gladly but rudely moved over and lent Max the lure. In about 3 seconds later, a fish was caught on the lure.

"Wow, Max! You're really good. Maybe it's not that you're good, but that Ash isn't good…"May laughed.

"Well, let's see you do better," Ash said with a tone of tolerance in his voice.

May tried to hide her smile, then she said, "Alright! I will do better!"

"Ash, guys! Sorry I'm late again… like last time at Maiden's Peak." Misty yelled as she ran towards them with pink candy corn in her hand.

Ash, just like before, stood in awe. Misty had let down her hair, and it was shimmering in the night-lights from the moon and the booths. She had on a pink kimono with light blue outlines. As she advanced forward towards Ash with the pink candy corn, he said, "Just like before," under his breath.

As she stood there, a light breeze picked up and made her hair sway and the lights of the booths made her face glow a smooth a color. Her eyes were as shiny as ever…

"Come on! We're all going to be late for the dance if we keep looking around these booths!" May complained.

"You know, she's right. Some of the booth owners are closing down their booths to go to the dance," Brock added matter-of-fact-ingly.

"Let's go!" Misty replied as she passed everyone some pink candy corn.

Then she took Ash's hand, and they both ran.

* * *

Author's Wacko Comments of Doom: Yep, I guarantee (or not…) that this is the shortest chapter in the whole fanfiction. I know, I know, but I'm going to edit it because I'm lazy and crazy and lame. tomatoes fly It's alright, though, because it should bring back some memories of "Ghost of Maiden Peak," and the first time that Ash showed some feelings toward Misty… Haha! 

MistyWishMaker


	4. Legend 4: There's a Will, There's a Girl

**Half Destiny** : Legend 4 - Where There's a Will, There's a Girl

_-A Pokeshipping Fanfiction by MistyWishMaker-_

* * *

**Author's Preface:**

This fanfiction was written a long time ago, probably three years ago, and I never posted it. Now I am posting it, because many people emailed me asking for updates after I posted it on my old site. The chapters were much longer originally on my computer, but I shortened it, thus leaving short, brief chapters that won't kill the reader's eyes. I hope you enjoy this. Ooh, yes, and before I do this, I'll tell you: I'm a quite indecisive person, and I am not good with summaries, so this summary is going to change many times, so just warning ya.

The Chapters will be split into "_Legend,_" instead of "_Chapter_" because it's much cuter that way. You'll see why as the fic progresses.

* * *

**Summary:**

Ash and the group continue their travels, until they stop in a town with a Kimono Dancing Festival one day, and bump into an old friend, Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader. A Golden Noctowl, a legend, a photo, and dance; what events will befall our heros? Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty) and corny romance.

* * *

**Warning:**

Half Destiny will become majorly cheesy as the chapters go on. I made some cheesy fanarts to go along with it, too. If you wanna see the fanart for Chapter 6, go right ahead and ask me through email. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Pokemon, I don't own Ash, Misty, etc. They belong to their creators, and the idea of Pokemon is (c) Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

Legend 4: Where There's a will, There's a Girl 

Misty and the group were running to get to the top of the tower that the kimono dance was going to take place on.

"Misty!" Daisy and her sisters yelled from a distance of the tower.

"Daisy? Violet? Lily?" Misty yelled back across the distance. Then she saw her sisters run up to her.

"Hey! You, like, found your friends! I haven't seen those two friends of yours before! Hello, there! I'm, like, Daisy, this is Violet, and this is Lily," Daisy introduced.

"Hello! My name is May, and this is my little brother Max—" May was cut short. Brock jumped in front of Daisy.

"It's nice to see you again, Daisy. You must remember I'm Brock. Yes, after all this time we've been separated, my heart ached to see you again everyday—" Brock was being dragged away by Max by the ear.

Then Misty took it from there and dragged Brock's ear to the corner of the room.

"Misty—Hey! Hello, Ash! Are you, like, going out with my little sister now?" Daisy asked cheerfully.

Ash and Misty looked at each other and then at their hands. They both were holding each other's hands tightly and let go instantly.

Ash flushed red and Misty turned pink.

"Misty! You're, like, so red, you almost match your kimono!" Daisy said teasingly.

"What would you know! I would NEVER get involved with a kid like him!" Misty yelled defensively.

"And I would never like a girl as mean and violent as you are!" Ash yelled back mockingly. Then they both glared at each other, but the glares turned to soft smiles and then laughs.

The whole group laughed, too.

As they started heading for the top level of the tower with no walls, they were being pushed and shoved.

"Maurice is my partner! She's had every Kimono Festival dance with you!" one man yelled to another.

"You don't like me anymore, Chester!" Another girl yelled at a man.

Then Ash and the group realized that they need partners for the festival activities and dances.

"Umm… Misty? Can you… um…" Ash hesitated for a moment "Can you… PARTNER mine YOU be!" he blurted out.

"What? What are you talking about?" Misty asked, confused.

Ash sighed.

"Never mind. Forget it. May, will you be my partner?" Ash asked with a sigh.

"Um… sure, Ash. Are you sure you asked the right person?" May questioned as she looked down at her feet and then looked at him.

"Uh… I'm not sure I know what you mean…" Ash replied nervously.

Then he took her hand and smiled.

"ASH KETCHUM! How come didn't ask ME to be your partner! I… it's not like I CARE who you dance with, but… but…" Misty cried, then she stopped.

A tear came out of her eye. She quickly wiped it away before anyone could see.

"I'm sorry… I… I have to go and do something…" Misty murmured as she ran away.

"Misty!" the whole group yelled.

"Ash! Don't you, like, have to go chase after her!" Daisy yelled.

"Yeah, Ash, you totally know you like her!" Lily argued to him.

"I do not!" Ash blushed.

"Well, if, like, someone doesn't chase after her, she could get lost in this big dance!" Violet added.

Ash sighed, and with no choice, he quickly released May's hand and ran after Misty, the runaway girl.

* * *

**Author's** Crazy Lazy **Notes:** AGAIN, a short chapter. They get longer as the years pass ahem twoyearstowritethis ahem and the chapters get more… longer…. ahhheem Anywho, I think this chapter will provoke more readers! 

MistyWishMaker


	5. Legend 5: Runaway Girl

**Half Destiny** : Legend 5: Runaway Girl

_-A Pokeshipping Fanfiction by MistyWishMaker-_

* * *

**Author's Preface:**

This fanfiction was written a long time ago, probably three years ago, and I never posted it. Now I am posting it, because many people emailed me asking for updates after I posted it on my old site. The chapters were much longer originally on my computer, but I shortened it, thus leaving short, brief chapters that won't kill the reader's eyes. I hope you enjoy this. Ooh, yes, and before I do this, I'll tell you: I'm a quite indecisive person, and I am not good with summaries, so this summary is going to change many times, so just warning ya.

The Chapters will be split into "_Legend,_" instead of "_Chapter_" because it's much cuter that way. You'll see why as the fic progresses.

* * *

**Summary:**

Ash and the group continue their travels, until they stop in a town with a Kimono Dancing Festival one day, and bump into an old friend, Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader. A Golden Noctowl, a legend, a photo, and dance; what events will befall our heros? Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty) and corny romance.

* * *

**Warning:**

Half Destiny will become majorly cheesy as the chapters go on. I made some cheesy fanarts to go along with it, too. If you wanna see the fanart for Chapter 6, go right ahead and ask me through email. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Pokemon, I don't own Ash, Misty, etc. They belong to their creators, and the idea of Pokemon is (c) Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

Legend 5: Runaway Girl 

Ash ran as fast as he could, but his breathing soon grew heavy. He looked everywhere for her; he looked in the corners of buildings, he looked inside private booths, in fact, in even asked people if they saw a pretty, teenage girl with orange hair run by.

He ran until he saw a tiny, golden Noctowl carving displayed on a booth stand. It glimmered and almost looked real. In fact, it sort of looked like a frozen Pokemon. He quickly stopped to look at the little golden carving.

He couldn't stop staring at it; it was as if the carving had cast a paralyzing spell on Ash.

Then he thought._ I'll buy this and give it to Misty. Then, maybe she'll forgive me and I'll bring her back to the dance. Bribes always work with girls!_

Ash then paid a large amount of money and left as soon as they bagged and wrapped the Noctowl carving for him.

"Ah! I see you are interested in antiques as well, ah mister?" a haggard and old looking man said.

Ash quickly ignored him and began searching for Misty again.

Ash wondered if he brought an antique. Then he stopped quickly and knew that he had to find Misty. He put the carving away and left in a hurry.

Misty was running with all her might.

_Stupid Ash. Who wants to be YOUR partner anyways. Nobody cares who you want to dance with or… or who you like… especially me…_

Then Misty stopped.

She came all this way to see him.

And this was how he repaid her.

The kimono festival was an excuse to see him.

He had no excuse for not asking her to be his partner.

Then, an image of how Ash had taken May's hand popped up in her head.

_Maybe… he likes May…_

Misty slowly walked.

_Maybe…he was MEANT for May_

Misty sped up.

Maybe…I left so he could be with her…because it was fate… 

Misty started running again. She ran too fast, so she didn't see where she was going and bumped into a stranger.

"The Legendary Noctowl has been found! The Legendary Noctowl has been FOUND!" A haggard-looking old man yelled.

"Geez… I thought they arrested that old geezer…" one man said

"Yeah… You'd better stay away from him. He's crazy and goes around town spreading lies about some legendary Noctowl, which we know is not true" another man warned Misty.

"Yeah! How could Noctowl be legendary? It's just some small bird!" a third man yelled.

Misty stepped away slowly, but the old man followed her.

She stepped back.

He stepped back.

She stepped forward.

He stepped forward.

"Why are you following me?" Misty asked, running out of patience.

"Hmm… because you look like my wife when she was young and alive," the old man replied.

"What? How is that possible?" Misty questioned suspiciously.

_Maybe he's a pervert, better keep on guard_, she thought.

He advanced forward quickly, and without thinking, Misty stuck her fist out.

BONK!

"Young lady! Mind your manners! What do you think you're doing?" the old man yelled as he rubbed the huge lump on his head.

"Hey! You're the one who advanced on me FIRST you pervert!" Misty replied coolly.

"P…. p-p….PERVERT! WHO SAY'S I'M A PERVERT!" the old man yelled embarrassingly.

"I only wanted to show you a picture of my wife!" the old man continued.

"Well, even if I do look like her, I don't really care about it. I'm not your wife, so stop following me!" Misty replied.

But her curiousity made her head lean over to the picture that was in the old man's hand.

She gasped.

* * *

**Author's** Lame-O **Notes** of Doom: dun dun dun! Okay, this chapter is SURE to keep the reader reading. Yep, the fanart with the girl who appears to be Ash and the girl who appears to be Misty is actually Al and … oops! You'll have to keep on reading to find out! Oh yeah, don't steal my picture and the whole blah blahin' speech.

MistyWishMaker


	6. Legend 6: From the Past to Now

**Half Destiny** : Legend 6 - From the Past to Now

_-A Pokeshipping Fanfiction by MistyWishMaker-_

* * *

**Author's Preface:**

This fanfiction was written a long time ago, probably three years ago, and I never posted it. Now I am posting it, because many people emailed me asking for updates after I posted it on my old site. The chapters were much longer originally on my computer, but I shortened it, thus leaving short, brief chapters that won't kill the reader's eyes. I hope you enjoy this. Ooh, yes, and before I do this, I'll tell you: I'm a quite indecisive person, and I am not good with summaries, so this summary is going to change many times, so just warning ya.

The Chapters will be split into "_Legend,_" instead of "_Chapter_" because it's much cuter that way. You'll see why as the fic progresses.

* * *

**Summary:**

Ash and the group continue their travels, until they stop in a town with a Kimono Dancing Festival one day, and bump into an old friend, Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader. A Golden Noctowl, a legend, a photo, and dance; what events will befall our heros? Pokeshipping (Ash x Misty) and corny romance.

* * *

**Warning:**

Half Destiny will become majorly cheesy as the chapters go on. I made some cheesy fanarts to go along with it, too. If you wanna see the fanart for Chapter 6, go right ahead and ask me through email. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**I don't own Pokemon, I don't own Ash, Misty, etc. They belong to their creators, and the idea of Pokemon is (c) Satoshi Tajiri.

* * *

Legend 6: From the Past to Now 

Misty froze with shock.

There was a girl in the black and white picture.

A young girl.

A young boy.

A young girl with hair like hers, except longer.

A young boy with hair like Ash's.

A young girl with a Togetic on her shoulder.

A young boy with a Pikachu on his shoulder.

A young girl and a young boy holding hands with a Togetic and Pikachu on their shoulders.

She couldn't believe what she saw! Although the girl in the picture had longer hair than Misty and it was down, it looked so similar to her, she couldn't tell that it wasn't her.

A boy with an artist's hat and Ash's hair. He also had a Pikachu on his shoulder that looked like a male. The Togetic on the girl's shoulder looked like a female.

Misty rubbed her eyes intensely and slowly asked, "Who is this boy in the picture?"

"Why, that's me! I was mighty handsome in the olden days and me own Mina was pretty as flower. My name's Al, by the way. What about you, princess?" the old man replied friendlily.

"M-my name's Misty. Um… I'm sorry about punching you. I really DO look like your wife. Mina, you said her name was?" Misty said apologetically.

"Oh, ho ho ho ho," the old man chuckled sadly.

"We took this picture with Pachika, me own Pikachu, and Togy, Mina's Togetic right after the legendary Noctowl—forget it… no one will ever believe me…" the old man droned on sadly as he walked away.

"Oh, ho ho ho ho…" he slowly and sadly chuckled as he walked into the depths of the kimono festival booths.

"Wait! I—" Misty stopped.

She had to get back to Ash and tell him about the picture. Then she realized she was holding it and forgot to give it back to the old man named Al.

She looked around. He had disappeared. She smiled a faint smile.

"Thank you, Al," Misty whispered to herself as she slowly walked back to the dance.

Ash ran as quickly as he could, calling Misty's name everywhere he went.

_What if I can find her? What if she does something silly_, Ash thought to himself.

Ash looked up, down, left, and right, but couldn't spot her in the crowds of colorful kimonos.

He spotted the old man from before that was yelling crazy things about a Noctowl. He had no time to hesitate; it had passed 2 hours since Misty had ran away and not returned. He was getting very worried that she had gotten herself into trouble.

He slowly walked towards the old man, finding him sobbing silently to himself. Ash slowly spoke.

"Um… excuse me sir, have you seen a young orange-haired girl pass here?" Ash asked.

The old man stopped crying.

"Why, you look familiar. I sense a strange power coming from you. Does your name begin with 'A' by any chance?" the old man asked, stroking his chin.

"Um… my name is Ash; yes, my name does begin with 'A', is there something weird about that?" Ash replied.

"Oh ho ho ho…" the haggard old man chuckled.

"The legendary sings, sings songs of old, the names with A, are strong and bold. The legendary sings, sings for the young, the names with A, have already been sung," the old man chanted slowly.

Ash looked at the old man with a weird expression on his face.

"Oh ho ho ho… No one understands old Al and Mina… Oh ho ho ho…" the old man sadly chuckled as he put his hands back and walked away.

"Well, thank you for your time! You didn't answer my question, but you sure filled my brain with nonsense!" Ash yelled sarcastically to the empty shadows of the old man walking away.

He sighed, and slowly crouched down. Then, out of the sleeve of his kimono, he took out the tiny, golden Noctowl carving. He held it tightly, and, for some unknown reason, it gave him strength to find Misty. So, he picked himself up, and started walking around the festival again.

Ash was still tired, though. He ran around for another hour, yelling Misty's name, and then he gave up. He was so tired, he wanted to give up.

"Hey! Ash!" a familiar voice yelled to him.

Ash looked around.

"Hey! Ash!" May yelled as she ran towards him.

Ash smiled to see one of his friends. He sighed gently and walked towards May.

"Hey, did you find Misty?" May questioned worriedly.

"Nope, not a sign of her. Why do you think she ran away, anyways?" Ash replied.

"I think I may have a clue…" May said, as she looked down at her feet.

"C'mon, the fireworks are about to start; maybe Misty went ahead to see them herself," May suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. She's not anywhere else," Ash nodded as he took May's hand.

They both ran to the firework's stands.

**-----------------------------------**

**Author's Notes:** Yep, some Advanceshipping hints to provoke the Pokeshippers that are reading to keep on reading. (I read on some "Complete Shippings List" that AshxMay is called "sistershipping" o.O;; Hahaha! I don't think so. To tell you the truth,… nah, email me to find out the truth. I might offend someone out there. ;; Good luck, Ash! I hope you find Misty soon!

MistyWishMaker


End file.
